This invention relates to the art of tooth etching, and more particularly to an improved method and means for applying desired etching agents to a tooth surface in an effective, precise and simple manner.
A variety of dental techniques have been evolved over the years in which a tooth surface to be treated is etched by the application of various etching agents such as phosphoric acid or the like to the tooth surface to provide desired surface roughening so as to implement the subsequent adhesion of a protective layer such as a bonding or laminate material; or the securement of an orthodontic attachment.
In etching a tooth surface to roughen it and thereby increase the available surface contact area to enhance the subsequent adhesion of some other material to the tooth surface, the etchant is generally applied by dabbing an impregnated swab material on the tooth. The swab is dipped into the etchant and then the etchant impregnated swab is positioned over the tooth surface. In the process, the quantity of etchant carried by the swab, if excessive, washes over onto adjacent teeth or teeth areas which it is not desired to etch, or onto adjacent soft tissue which may be burned. Alternatively, where the quantity of etchant material on the swab is kept to a minimum to eliminate overflow onto adjacent areas, the quantity of etchant is often insufficient to affect desired results. Further, the manipulation of the swab requires a great deal of care, so as to insure application of the etchant to the precise area to be treated.